poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! In Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Hapu: Golurk use High Horsepower! - - Gladion: Hapu: Here it comes. Gladion: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: ... - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: ... - - - Philmac: (Getting upset) I don't wanna talk about it.... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Shiinotic! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: I'm not gonna stand there and do nothing while all of continue become stronger! I'm won't be left behind, NOT THIS TIME!! Emerl: - Philmac: Then you leave me no choice... Emerl... (Preparing to fight) Let's settle this once and for all! Emerl: Let's do it! Ash Ketchum: Battle begin! - Philmac: STAY OUT OF THIS! This is between me and him! - Emerl: - - - - Philmac: Grr!! (Philmac fires his ray gun at Emerl, but no effect) Emerl: You cannot defeat me your ray gun. Philmac: Well I have to try! - - Philmac: Hm. (Looking at his ray gun now completely damaged) (Philmac throws away his ray gun and pulls out his sword and shield) Emerl: Philmac: - - Howlcrusher: Rattrap: - - Mallow: Mark EVO: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (As the dust clears, Emerl is left standing) Everyone: Emerl! - - Mark EVO: Wait, that means... (We see Philmac unconscious and defeated) Ash Ketchum: Philmac is unable to battle. The winner is Emerl. Xion: He did it! Tai Kamiya: Yeah! - - - - - - - - Howlcrusher: Oh man, What's gonna happen to Philmac? Mark EVO: I don't know... (We see our heroes look at Philmac unconscious) Piccolo: Dende heal him. Dende: You got it. (Dende heal Philmac as he fully recover and wake up) Philmac: I lost... didn't I? Mark EVO: I'm afraid so... (Philmac sees our heroes cheering for Emerl) Philmac: (Sighs in disappointment) I blew it... my one chance to get my powers back is gone for good. Mark EVO: Cheer up Philmac you'll win next time. Philmac: Don't you get it! (Yelling) THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME BECAUSE I'M THE BIGGEST LOSER IN THE UNIVERSE! (Everyone shocked because of what Philmac just said) - - - - - - Philmac: Everyone... I guess it's time i told you all everything... (Philmac began telling everyone about his dark past and how he became corrupted) - - - Mark EVO: So that's way he was freaking out back at Poni Island. Philmac: ... - - Howlcrusher: We're really sorry about what happened to you all those year ago. Philmac: (Sighs) It's fine... (Gets up) Emerl, I understand why you were that strong... Because you have a whole team of friends who are always there by your side and you really do the same for them. You really are a true leader of Sega Ultimate All-Star League. Emerl: Philmac... Philmac: I'll leave guys alone, I'll be in a hotel... sorry for the mess. (Walks away) Emerl: Philmac stop wait just a moment. Philmac: Hm? Emerl: You have pass the final test. Congratulations, Philmac! Philmac: What? G-merl: The real test is about tell the truth about your dark past and you passed it. You have grown up and your strength is unbelievible. Kiawe: Congratulations, Philmac! Sophocles: Great job! Lana: You're awesome! Philmac: But why? Gohan: You have become a new you as a hero. Mark EVO: Not only that, you manage to become a better person. Howlcrusher: And great determination. Ash Ketchum: And for that, Emerl it's time. Emerl: Right Ash, it's time to give your old powers back and your new powers and new form as well. Philmac: Huh? Emerl: Ancient powers of hopes and dreams, give our friend Philmac new powers and forms! (He unleashed his great magic power of light, then light dragon appear and then fly towards Philmac and went inside with Philmac, then he's glow white and gold until it is complete.) Emerl: Go ahead Philmac try use the attack on the target. Philmac: ... (Looks at the dummy version of Dark the Unknown) (Philmac reach out his left arm at the dummy) Philmac: ... (Philmac's left arm transforms into a double arm cannon and fire a massive blast at the dummy) Philmac: - - Philmac: Ha... Hahah.... Mmmmmm....!!! (Philmac activated his jets on his back and start flying again) Philmac: YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - - - - - Philmac: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S BACK! MY POWERS ARE BACK! I'M THE HAPPIEST DUDE ON THE-- (Looks at Emerl and his friends) Oh. (Philmac gently landed on the ground) Philmac: (Clearing his throat, bows down) Thank you very much, sir. Emerl: Your welcome Philmac, now, try to transform into new form. Philmac: What? Howlcrusher: Give it a try Philmac. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! We want to see your new awesome form, Philmac. Philmac: Ummm..... Lillie: Pretty please, Philmac. Philmac: But... I don't know what form I have. Emerl: Try dragon form okay. Philmac: Dragon form? Emerl: Yes, your new forms, are Dragon form, sky warrior form, celestial form, and phoenix form. Go ahead Philmac, transform dragon form. Philmac: ... Okay then... (Philmac close his eyes revealing a gold glow around him) Littlefoot: Whoa! - - (The golden glow gets brighter and Philmac transforms into a giant golden chinese dragon) Phimac: Whoa I'm a dragon! - Mark EVO: A GOLDEN CHINESE DRAGON!! - - Philmac: - - - - - - - Philmac: I can change back what I want to. Emerl: Yes! - - - - - Benson: Vegtea: Shadow: - - - (Philmac instantly beat up Philmac: (Angry) Unforgivable, saying things like that to me, I'm not like Faba! So I will kick your butt if you threatening me again! Rigby: That's gotta hurt! Mark EVO: Ouch. Philmac: (Angry) Are you gonna threatening me too, huh? Goku: Philmac, that's enough. Take it easy! Lillie: No more, please...? Philmac: (Deep breath) Hmph, okay. (Philmac - - Philmac: I know pull the same thing on Faba when Emerl, Ash and half of the team became small, so just to be perfectly clear... I'm not afraid of your attitudes. So I don't care what you think about me. Vegeta: You've got to learn stop being a jerk to us, Philmac. Philmac: SHUT IT! You're one to talk, you dope! - - (Philmac eyes glow pure blue and stares at Philmac: We don't wanna make this situation even further now, do we? - - Philmac: - - - Emerl: He maybe reformed, but his behavior still needs work. (Sighs happily) - - Mark EVO: I told you not to threatening Philmac, but did you listen? Emerl: Mark, what we said about blaming us? Mark EVO: I'm not blaming you guys... Just these guys. Philmac: Mark EVO... Listen to what the leader tells you to do. Mark EVO: But Philmac... Philmac: I don't want you to suffer Emerl's fury. Mark EVO: (Sigh) Yes Philmac and sorry sir it won't happen again. - Philmac: However... Mark EVO: Philmac: (Closing his while smiling) The next time you're being a jerk on them again... I won't hesitate to rip you apart, so are we perfectly clear? (Howlcrusher laugh at Mark EVO) Mark EVO: (Sending chills down his spine) Y-Yeah! We're perfectly clear....! Philmac: (Smiles) Good. Howlcrusher: Boy, Mark you just like Po and Philmac just like Master Shifu, if I didn't know better I think you gonna get rid of him. (laughing) (Philmac punch Howlcrusher in the gut) Philmac: Don't laugh at your friend, that's not nice... Howlcrusher: (grunt) Okay...okay, I'm sorry I don't do that again. - - Philmac: Well, you guys can go back to the house. Mark EVO: Wait, what about you? Philmac: ... There's someone I need to talk to. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Gladion, there is something I wanna talk to you about. You and Lillie need to about this. - - Philmac: During my time at the Ultra Space, I sense a strange feeling somewhere. - - - (Then Philmac sense someone coming) Philmac: Who's there? (It was a Lurantis) Philmac: Oh, it's a Lurantis. Gladion: Philmac: - - (Lurantis turns into Zoroark as the Illusion ability is wears off) - Philmac: A Zoroark?! - - Philmac: No, never seen one before. But Emerl did say he and his friends seen one in Sinnoh. Gladion: - (Zoroark - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Gladion... you, Lillie, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow and Kiawe are Ash's good friends and part of Emerl's team just like Ash's friends before you. And it's my job is to protect you guys. I know we got off on the wrong foot in the past, but I am doing my best to fix what I've done. I said it before and I'll say it again "I won't give up even death, I may be stubborn and reckless, but that's just how I truly am." Gladion: Philmac: Also... If you like, I can help out the Aether Foundation. So if you, Lillie or Lusamine need help, I'll assists you guys. Just think of it as my other punishment for what I've done... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Gladion has reunited with Zoroark and Lillie (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:Transcripts